The Girl with the Glasses
by MidniteLover99
Summary: When 13 year old fighter Jimmy Boland sees a girl being attacked by Skitters, the kind-hearted boy doesn't hesitate to help her. But what he never saw coming was how he would end up feeling about the girl with the glasses.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I got this idea for another Falling Skies story, this one, a Jimmy/OC story. If you've read my other story, you'll know how much I love Jimmy. This story will, in no way, tie into my other one, and it will only sort of follow the show's main storyline since I didn't watch season 1(SHAMEFUL!). It'll mainly focus on Jimmy and Hallie. ENJOY!**

* * *

Gunshots. Then the creatures fell over. Hallie opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't dead. "You okay?" There was a boy standing over her. She sat up slowly, never taking her eyes off him. She didn't trust anyone, especially not strange people who save her from aliens. "These yours?" He held out a pair of glasses. "They're scuffed, but not broken." She snatched them away from him and put them on. She could see the boy clearly now. His big blue eyes were kind and puppy like and he was smiling brightly. He didn't look like he was going to harm her. He crouched down next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."  
He grinned. "So you can talk." He held out his hand. "Jimmy Boland."  
She shook his hand cautiously. "Hallie Benson."  
"So, Hallie Benson, what are you doing out here?"  
"Hunting unicorns. I'm trying to survive, genius."  
"Where's your family?"  
"Dead."  
"Well…my group isn't too far. You should come with us. I'm with the Second Massachusetts Militia Regiment, or 2nd Mass for short."  
She looked at him funny. "That's a mouthfull."  
He shrugged. "Why do you think we call it the 2nd Mass? So, you coming or what?"

* * *

"Captain!" The boy called Jimmy called out. A man turned around.  
"Who's this, Jimmy?" The man who Jimmy called "Captain" stared at Hallie, unsurely.  
"Captain, this is Hallie Benson. I found her while I was out. She's alone."  
"Does she have a Harness?"  
"No, sir." Hallie was confused. A Harness? What was that?  
"Then why not? We need all the help we can get." The captain turned to Hallie. "Can you fight, young lady?" She nodded, staring at the floor. "Then welcome to the 2nd Mass. I'm Captain Weaver. I'm in charge here. Jimmy, you help her get settled."  
"Yes sir." Jimmy looked at Hallie. "This way." Hallie was in shock. She hadn't seen this many people in months. Jimmy led her to a classroom. "If you need anything, come find me." he said with a kind smile.  
"Jimmy, how old are you?"  
"Thirteen, why?"  
He was the same age as her. "Your family is dead too, am I right?"  
"Yeah."  
Tears came to her eyes. "Kids our age shouldn't have to live like this. They shouldn't have to lose their families and learn how to use a gun." She fell to floor and pulled her knees to her chest. "My whole family died right in front of my eyes. I watched them get torn to shreds."  
"Hallie…that's terrible."  
"And the worst part is, I survived the attack. You don't know how many times I considered just slitting my wrists and being done with it all."  
"I know the feeling. It's all my fault my parents and sister died. But here with the 2nd Mass, I've found a new family. They take care of me, and they'll take care of you, too." He put his arm around her shoulders and his other hand on her knee in a comforting way. She tensed a bit when he touched her. "We can be friends. It'll all be okay."

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo what do you guys think? This won't be posted as often as my other story, but I really hope you all like it! By the way, later on, I think Hallie will start calling Jimmy "puppy face". What do you guys think about that? ANYWAY sorry it's short, but it's the best I can do for now. Review or PM me with your comments, questions, and requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	2. Trust

**A/N: Sooo I got two chapters finished in one day! I'm probably going to address Jimmy's eyes a lot, because I love Dylan Authors' eyes. They are big, blue and pretty. And puppy like. I saw a recap of season 1 earlier and I got so happy because Jimmy was in it. 3NJ0Y!**

* * *

"Hey, you awake?"  
Hallie sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I am now." She reached for her glasses and put them on. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jimmy, a grin on his face. This was the first time she got a really good look at him. He was pale, with longish, shaggy dark hair. His big blue eyes were kind, which was how she knew he wouldn't hurt her when he found her. He had a mole above his upper lip and his grin was wide. He didn't look like someone who had lost his family to an alien attack. He looked like an ordinary thirteen year old.  
"Earth to Hallie. Anyone home?" He waved his hand in front of her face and she grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Ow! What the hell?"  
She let go of his arm. "Sorry! Reflex action."  
"You're strong. Did you ever take fighting classes?"  
"I'm a second degree black belt." She smiled awkwardly.  
He smiled sweetly at that. "So you do have a sense of humor."  
"Everyone does."  
"That's…not really true. There are some people here who've seen too much death and suffering to find anything funny anymore. Except maybe a Skitter's head being used as a baseball. Uh, Skitter, that's what we call the aliens."  
She chuckled. "I can picture that."  
He chuckled too. "Yeah me too."  
"Hey, I never got the chance to thank you for saving me back in the woods. I didn't think people did that anymore. They just fend for themselves."  
"Not in the 2nd Mass. We try to help any living humans we can find."  
"Can you…clue me in a little bit?"  
"Sure. What do you want to know?"  
"Yesterday, Captain Weaver said something about a 'Harness'. What exactly is that and why did he need to know if I had one?"  
"The Harness is something that the Skitters use to control people. Kids really. They've been taking kids and teens and Harnessing them to make them their slaves."  
She shuddered. "Hey Jimmy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Sorry if I'm digging too deep but…how did you survive the attack?"  
"Oh…I uh…I skipped school on the day of the attack. That saved my life. But everyone else was killed. It's my fault my parents and sister died."  
"How is it your fault?"  
"It's just-"  
"It's not your fault."  
"Yeah it is. I'm a terrible person."  
"No, you're a good person. You have a kind heart."  
"How can you tell? How do you know I'm not some evil, devil boy?"  
"Because an evil, devil boy wouldn't help a random girl being mauled to death in the woods. You have kind eyes, and you're gentle."  
"You know all that just by looking at me?"  
"I can always tell when someone is a good person. I have slight trust issues."  
"Do you trust me?"  
She smiled sweetly and looked right into his huge eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOO she trusts him! Since I didn't actually watch season 1 I'm basing his personality on what I've read from his page on the Wiki. And what I got from the couple episodes of season 2 he was in. Anyway is there anything you guys want to see? Review or PM me with your comments, questions, or requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	3. My Place

**A/N: So, Jimmy and Hallie's relationship becomes a little more romantic in this chapter. I hate Karen with all my heart and soul, and I think this'll probably be the only time she shows up. I don't really have much to say here at this point, so read on!**

* * *

"Hey, it's okay." Jimmy gave Hallie a reassuring smile. The her hoodie was unzipped and her hood was pulled over her head. She had her hands in her pockets and was trying to avoid eye contact with every person they passed. Jimmy had told her that a girl named Karen was going to teach her how to use a gun. She stopped. She didn't want to. Jimmy stopped too. "Hey." She looked up to meet her friend's gaze. He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I was nervous too, my first time with a gun. I don't blame you. I'll be with you and Karen the whole time."  
"Why are you looking out for me like this? Why are being so nice?"  
"I'm your friend, aren't I? Isn't that what friends do?"  
"Why do you want to be my friend? No one has ever wanted to be my friend."  
"Can't you just accept the fact that you have a friend?"  
"For now."  
"Good. Now come on. Karen's going to think that we ditched her." He held out his hand. She hesitated, then took it. He led her through the school and outside. Outside, a blonde girl was waiting, a rifle in her hand. "Karen, meet Hallie. Hallie, this is Karen Nadler. She's a scout."  
Karen grinned at her. "Shall we get started?" Hallie nodded. "Okay, this rifle is exactly like Jimmy's." Karen showed her how to shoot. "Now, aim and shoot." Hallie exhaled, and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the target right in the middle. Karen was impressed. "Nice work!"  
"I have to go now!" She dropped the gun and ran off.  
"Hallie, wait!" Jimmy called. "If anyone asks where I am, tell them I went to go find Hallie." He ran after her and found her in the woods. "Hallie, what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong?" she said through tears. "I'm thirteen years old, and I'm learning how to use a freaking gun! Is there nothing wrong with that?"  
"I know it doesn't feel right, but we have to survive in any way we can. And if that means growing up too fast, then that's what we have to do. It's hard, but we have to keep fighting."  
"Why did I have to survive the attack? Why couldn't I just have died with my family?"  
Jimmy hugged the unstable girl close. He wasn't the best at comforting, but he wanted to help his friend feel safer with the 2nd Mass. "It's okay. I know how you feel. It'll get better in time."  
"What…what happened here?" She noticed a jagged cut on his wrist.  
"Oh, I got cut on a branch a while ago."  
"Does it ache?"  
"Yeah, a little bit."  
"Damn it, Jimmy! It's infected. Here, let me look at it." She pulled a small first aid kit from her pocket and cleaned his cut. "This might sting." She put some disinfectant on it and bandaged it. "It was really infected. I'm surprised Dr. Glass didn't notice."  
He looked at his wrist. "It feels a lot better." He grinned at her. "I think I know where your place is."

* * *

Dr. Anne Glass looked at Jimmy's wrist. "You did this?" She turned to Hallie.  
"Yeah. I've always to be a nurse, ever since I was little."  
"Well, I could use all the help I can get. Do you want to help me instead of fighting?"  
"I'd love to. I can't even touch a gun without freaking out anyway."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? I'm not going to wait much longer for their relationship to jump from friendly to romantic, because I am a SUCKER for romance. I think I posted this on my other story but does anyone think Jimmy's real name is James? I know his real real name is Dylan but I mean the character. I think it is. Whatever. Review or PM me with your comments, questions, and requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	4. Starlight, Starbright

**A/N: UGH IT TOOK ME SOOOOOO LONG TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! It wasn't really hard, I was just having a hard time figuring out what to make Hallie and Jimmy say to each other. So here's where their relationship jumps from friendly to romantic. Read on!**

* * *

Hallie had her eyes closed, but she was awake. She heard the door open, and she heard footsteps. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and a soft voice whispered, "Meet me outside. I want to show you something." After she heard the door close again, she waited about five minutes, and got up. She put on her hoodie and crept outside. Jimmy was sitting cross-legged, staring up at the sky and smiling.

"This better be worth it." she said, her hands jammed in her pockets. She sat down next to him.  
"It's definitely worth it. Look up."  
She did so. "Whoa…" The night sky was clear, beautiful, and glittering. "It's beautiful."  
"Yeah. One good thing comes from the cities being destroyed. The city lights don't cover up the stars, so the night skies are really clear. I come out here a lot. Just to…reflect, think. I don't know. Just so that I have time to myself. And I now I have someone I want to share it with." She kissed his cheek. His face turned bright red and his heart sped up. "What was that for?"  
"I just realized I never thanked you."  
"Thanked me for what?"  
"Let's see…saving my life, helping me figure out where my place here is, being my friend? I'm a nerd, I've never had friends before." She leaned her head over and rested it on his shoulder. His heart sped up even more.  
"You're not a nerd." He said softly.  
"How am I not a nerd?"  
"Nerds can't be beautiful." His hand shot up over his mouth as soon as he said that. _Oh crap._ he thought. _I did NOT mean to say that._  
"What did you just say?" She looked confused.  
"I…" Why hide it? It's the truth. "I said nerds can't be beautiful. You're beautiful…so you can't be a nerd." She sat up and looked at him funny. _What's going on? My heart is racing, my hands are sweaty, and I can't think straight._  
"By the way, this was a really weird way to ask me out."  
His face was getting hot. "So…this is a date?"  
She shrugged. "Isn't it?" Their eyes locked and Jimmy could see her pale cheeks were pink as well. He slowly leaned in, and just as their lips were about to meet, she stopped him. "Do you even know how to do this?"  
"Not at all. I'm winging it." His lips touched hers softly and cautiously, in fear of being shoved away. When they broke apart, they both grinned. He kissed her again, this time a little deeper. "So…" he whispered when they broke apart again.  
"So…" she said. "What are we now? Are we still just friends?"  
"Well…I don't think we _can_ still be just friends. We just kissed. Twice."  
"I don't want to be just friends."  
"Me neither." They kissed again.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, three kisses. THREE. Hallie is actually based on me and my personality more so than Rose is, even though my crush on Connor Jessup is MUCH bigger than my crush on Dylan Authors, even though Dylan Authors is adorable and he's my celebrity twin brother. I just feel like if I was in the show, I'd get along better with Jimmy than I would with Ben. Eh, I love 'em both:) Review or PM me with your comments, questions, or requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	5. Keep a Secret

**A/N: So this actually didn't take me long to finish. I can't wait for the season finale next week, but I'm so depressed that it' almost over. Well I know for a fact there's a season 3, so I guess I'll just have to wait til next summer:(**

* * *

"There. Finished." Hallie set her pencil down and looked at her drawing.

"What's finished?" Jimmy appeared in the doorway. He shut the door and sat down on the floor next to her. "Let me see!"  
"No!" She yanked her sketchbook away and closed it.  
"Let me see!" He snatched it from her hand and opened it. On the first page was a photo quality drawing of Anne. On the next, there was a drawing of Karen. There were drawings of Hal, Matt, Tom, Captain Weaver, everyone. "Hallie, these are incredible. They look like photographs." He flipped the page to the one she had just finished. It was a drawing of him. "Is this me?"  
"No, it's Pickles the Clown. Of course it's you."  
"This is incredible. I've never seen anyone draw like this, let alone a thirteen year old."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah. These are amazing. When did you start this one?"  
"A couple days ago. I'd been spending so much time with you, I thought it was weird that I hadn't drawn you yet. So I did."  
"Can I keep this?"  
"Sure. I can always draw another one. And I see the real thing everyday."  
He tore out the page and put it in his pocket. "And the original is always better than a copy."  
"True."

* * *

"Anne, what are you doing?" Tom saw Anne looking through the blinds on the window of the door that Jimmy and Hallie were in.  
"I was looking for Hallie. Come look at this." Tom looked through the blinds just as Hallie kissed Jimmy's cheek.  
"What…what's going on?"  
"From the looks of it, I'd say…"  
"…Jimmy's got a girlfriend. Huh."

* * *

"So…Hallie, how are things going with Jimmy?" Anne asked Hallie later that day.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you dating him, or are you just friends?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"You just seemed kind of cuddly earlier."  
"Oh…um…Anne, please don't tell anyone. We decided we wouldn't have any PDA's, and we're going to try and keep it to ourselves."  
"I can keep a secret. I won't tell anyone."  
"Thank you."

* * *

"So did anyone ask about us?"  
"Yeah, Anne did. I told her to keep it hush-hush. Did anyone ask to you?"  
"No. We should be able to keep it to ourselves for a while. Anne can keep a secret."  
"I'm not worried about that. I'm just not entirely positive why we're keeping it hush-hush."  
"We don't want anyone saying that we're distracting each other. I have something to fight for now, so I can't be distracted. I have something to protect." He put his arm around her. "But some people might not see it that way."  
"I guess." She looked up. "The stars are really clear tonight."  
"Yeah, there's no moon."  
"Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!"_ I wish for the aliens to go away, and for Jimmy to be safe when he goes out to fight._

* * *

**A/N: So the only reason Hallie drew the pictures is because I actually have drawn a picture of Jimmy. It's not photo quality, but it's not bad. Hallie is actually similar to me in lots of ways, but I won't get into that unless anyone asks. If anyone is willing to tell me what Jimmy was like in the first season PLEASE PM ME! I'm desperate here.**


	6. A Small Fight

**A/N: In which everyone's favorite post-apocalyptic pre-teen couple(I don't think 13 counts as a teenagers)get into a small fight. This is SUPER short, because I was rushing to finish. Read on!**

* * *

"I told you to be careful."  
"It's just a scratch! I'm fine." Jimmy's arm was cut up, bleeding, and raw. A couple of people had gotten hurt when they went out to fight, and Anne let Hallie take care of Jimmy's arm.  
"A scratch? If I don't take care of this now, it could get seriously infected which could kill you. She began cleaning his injury, and he cringed. "Sorry. Does it hurt?"  
"No, that just stung. Badly."  
"Sorry."  
"…If you want to say 'I told you so', go ahead. I wasn't careful and I let that Skitter attack me."  
"I'm not saying I told you so. I just want you to be careful…I don't want to lose you."  
"Hey Hallie?"  
"Yeah?" She finished cleaning his injury and began to dry it before putting bandages on.  
"What would you do if I died?" She stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened. "Really. What would you do?"  
"I really don't want to think about that. Okay?" She began wrapping bandages around his arm.  
"I want to know. Honestly. What would you do?"  
"Don't put that thought into my mind, Jimmy."  
"Just tell me." She wrapped the bandages very tight. "Ow! That's too tight! Hallie, that hurts!"  
"I said I don't want to think about it." She turned and stormed off.  
Anne came over. "What did you say to her?" She loosened his bandages.  
"I just asked her what she'd do if I died. I may have…been a little persistent."  
He knocked on the open door to the classroom. "Hey. Can we talk?"  
She looked up from her notebook. "I don't know. Are you going to make me answer depressing questions?"  
"No. I'm sorry for making you think about stuff like that. And it's kinda sweet how you don't want to think about me dying."  
"I just don't…" She put her notebook down. "I don't want to lose someone else that I care about." She looked at him. "So be more careful, and don't die on me alright?"  
He hugged her close to him. "I won't." he whispered. "So." he said when he let go of her. "What are you writing?"  
"A story. You can't read it. Not until it's finished."  
"And when will that be?"  
"I don't know. Soon enough, I suppose."

* * *

**A/N: And yes, there WILL be a chapter where Jimmy reads her notebook. And it's not really a story. Just sort of a document about her and Jimmy. And someone wise once told me there's no better way to show someone you care than by making the bandages so tight, the blood flow in their arm ceases to exist! Jk jk! Seriously though, tell me what you want to see, and I'll make it happen!**


	7. Trustworthy

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I've been SOOOOOOOOO busy! This chapter is short too:( sorry. But at this point, Ben has gotten his Harness removed and is back with the bunch, and Jimmy doesn't trust him, but Hallie does, and as everyone knows, she didn't even trust the boy who would become her boyfriend at first.**

* * *

"Isn't it great?" Hallie asked. The two were laying on their backs, looking at the stars.  
"Isn't what great?"  
"That Tom got his son back." Tom Mason's middle son, Ben, had gotten his Harness removed, and was back with his dad and brothers. He was a shy, smiley, optimistic, and friendly fourteen year old. Hallie had talked to him a few times, and he seemed like a nice kid, though two years older than her and Jimmy.  
"Eh…" Jimmy shrugged. "I don't trust him."  
"Why not? I've talked to him and he seems fine."  
"Well…it's just…there are aliens attacking our planet, and he was one of their slaves. What if he's still connected to them?"  
"Well, I trust him."  
"You trust everybody." She sat up and gave him a look. "What?"  
"I trust everybody. Me. Jimmy, I only trust people who don't having a menacing look in their eyes. People like you, Tom, Hal, Captain Weaver, Anne, Ben, the good people here."  
"So…Pope?"  
"Like I said, the good people." They both laughed, as Pope was one of the most horrible people either of them had ever met.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Hallie?" Ben said.  
Hallie stopped walking and turned around. "Hey. What's up?"  
"You're, uh, dating Jimmy right?"  
"Right."  
"Do you know why he hates me, then?"  
"Well…he doesn't hate you. He just doesn't…trust you."  
"Why not?" I gestured to his back. "Oh…yeah…the same reason no one trusts me."  
"The only people who's trust matters trust you."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Hey. I'll talk to him if it'll make you feel better."  
"it would. I just want everyone to know that I'm not with them anymore."

* * *

"He just wants to be trusted."  
"I still don't trust him."  
"Aw, come on! Why not?"  
"You know why."  
"Well…fine, but I trust that he's not going to kill us. You'll see. He'll do something that'll prove it to you. You'll see that he's trustworthy."  
"I'll believe that when I see it."  
"You will."

* * *

**A/N: So, I hate Pope if anyone couldn't tell. Anyway, here's a poll. Do you think Jimmy was morea attractive in the first season, looking younger with the more flippy hair, or in the second season, looking older, bigger eyed, and having still long but flat hair and angled bangs? I think SECOND SEASON WHY WASN'T HE IN IT MORE? Anyway, tell me what you thought?**


	8. And That's Why I Love You

**A/N: Anyone understand the reference in the title? It's an Avril Lavigne song. I love that song. Sorry this chapter is SOOOOO LOOOOONG I just had SOOOOO much to fit in this chapter. Read on!**

* * *

All the kids had been taken to a sanctuary, but the sanctuary was a trap. Lieutenant Terry Clayton of the 7th Mass tricked them into giving him the kids so that he could give them to the Skitters in exchange for safety. Ben had saved them. Jimmy trusted him now, and they were friends. "It's so good to see you two actually getting along. I knew you'd be friends if only you didn't have such a hard head." She directed at Jimmy, playfully hitting him on the back of the head.

"Coming from the girl who barely trusts half the people here." Jimmy said. Ben laughed.  
"Touché. I've got to go help Anne, you boys behave." She left with a smirk.  
"Wow. She's something." Ben said.  
"Yeah, great artist, great nurse, nice, smart, pretty. The whole package."  
"Lucky. What's it like having a girlfriend?"  
"It's pretty cool. I mean, there's always someone who's there for you, always a shoulder to cry on, and always someone who you can be yourself around. That's why it's best to find someone who likes you for you, not just your looks or your talents, or whatever."  
"Wow. I wish I had a girlfriend."  
"You'll get one. There's someone out there for everybody."

* * *

"Hey, Hallie?" Jimmy was sitting in the medical room, watching Hallie put away supplies and clean up.  
"Yeah?" she responded, her back to him.  
"Why are we together?"  
She turned around, a puzzled look on her face. "Because we were making out outside, and we agreed that we wanted to be 'more than friends', don't you remember?" She turned back around.  
He smiled at the memory. "Yeah…but that's not what I meant. You like me, right?"  
"'Course I like you. You're my boyfriend, aren't you?"  
"But why?"  
She stopped and turned around. "What are you asking?"  
"Tell me my good points. Looks-wise and personality-wise. I want to know why you like me."  
"Personality or looks first?"  
"Looks. I want to know the less important stuff first."  
"Jimmy, you're perfectly attractive. You've got huge, beautiful eyes, and a nice smile. I have a favorite feature of yours for heaven's sake."  
"What?"  
She reached out and touched the mole above his mouth gently. She felt his skin tremble underneath her touch. "This." He smiled slightly, and sighed. He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him just before their lips touched. "Don't you want to know the rest first?"  
He leaned back. "Yeah. Go on."  
"Personality-wise, you've got to be braver than anyone else here, because you're the youngest fighter, you lost your whole family and you keep going, and you smile like nothing happened. You're incredibly sweet, kind, and gentle, and you know how to stand up for yourself. You could kick someone's ass if you needed to. You're intelligent, and caring, and my boyfriend. Is that enough for you?"  
"Yeah. It is." He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him again. "Slow down, Casanova. Now it's my turn. Why do you like me?"  
"This might take a while. Looks first, I'm assuming?" She nodded. "You're beautiful. You have beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, freckles on your nose but nowhere else, it's cute. You're gorgeous." She blushed. "Personality-wise, you're a fantastic artist, an amazing nurse, you're probably the kindest person I've ever met, and you're cautious. That's a good thing. You're intelligent, gentle, the full package. Everything a guy could want in a girl."  
She smiled and blushed even deeper. "What did I ever do without you?"  
He put his hand on her cheek and leaned in again. "Can I kiss you now? It's been a while." he whispered, his mouth centimeters away from hers. She nodded, her eyes closed. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. It had been weeks since they had kissed, and they had both almost forgotten what it felt like. She put her arms around his neck and he held her closer and kissed her a bit more deeply. "Even though things are rough, will you always have time for me?" he whispered.  
"Just call my name and I'll be there. And you?"  
"I'm always here, and I'll never die on you." They kissed again, more passionately than before, deeper and harder.  
Anne walked in, and saw the pair. She smiled and left quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I had to make Anne walk in on them making out. I saw this thing on YouTube earlier. Behind the scenes of episode three "Compass" and I actually cried. Dylan Authors sounds NOTHING like I remember him sounding, his voice is deeper than I thought it was, and a bit more youthful. Still hot though. Does anyone know how old he is? I think he's like 17 due to something he said on a Connor Undercover thing. God, he was adorable when he was little. His eyes are HUGE. So the next chapter is going to have a big time jump into the three month gap between seasons. Buh-bye!**


	9. One Month Later

**A/N: So, here's the first timeskip. This jumps into the first month of the three month time gap between seasons. It'll explain why Jimmy's hairdo changed in the second season, cause if no one noticed, his hair was WAAAAY cooler. Read on!**

* * *

"Hey Hallie?" Jimmy came into Hallie's tent. She had brought her tent with her, so she didn't share it. Jimmy spent most of his downtime with her, so it was good that they had privacy so they could talk about whatever they wanted, and kiss whenever.

"Yeah?"  
"Do you know anything about hairstyles?"  
"A bit. Why?"  
"Could you…do something with my hair?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do I look thirteen?"  
"Um…you look eleven."  
"See? I want to actually look my age. Could you do something with it?"  
"I could try. So, you want me to make you look older?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. Sit down." He did so and she started playing around with his dark brown hair. "I'll straighten it somehow, which'll make it longer, and I'll try and do something with these." She played with his bangs. "Okay?"  
"Just make me look my age."  
"Okay." She dug around in her bag and found some hair care products.  
"Why'd you bring those with you when you got attacked?!"  
She shrugged. "It's just gel." She started to straighten it and gel it so that it'd stay. "So why the sudden wish for change?"  
"Pope told me I looked like a kid…"  
"Well, to be fair, you are technically a kid." He turned around and looked at her with a "who's side are you on?" expression. "And why are you listening to that scumbag anyway? Who cares what he thinks?"  
"Then I asked Ben if I looked younger than thirteen and he said I did. Then I looked at myself and thought that if I had to grow up so fast, then I should at least look my age."

* * *

"Done." she says  
"Do you have a mirror?" She gave him a small mirror and he looked at himself. His hair was straighter and longer, and his bangs weren't parted, so they fell across his forhead entirely obscuring his eyebrows, but making his eyes look much larger. "Wow…you did a good job."  
"Did you doubt me?" She smirked.  
"Not for a minute." He hugged her. "Thanks. You're a great girlfriend."  
"Coming from the guy who says he'll always be here to protect me whenever he goes out to fight."  
"And you always tell me to come back safe. And I always do."  
"And I have no doubt that you always will. As long as I tell you to."

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm going to jump right into season two next chapter. Right into episode three to be specific. Everyone should know what happens then...and I'm getting the first season out of the library, so I'm actually going to see it! I'm so excited for that. I just can't wait. So the next chapter will be pretty suspenseful, and uploaded soon! Bibi!**


	10. Love and Other Ways of Survival

**A/N: Welcome to episode three, everyone. Strangely enough, this is probably my favorite episode of the ones I've seen(so not counting season 1, Jimmy's in that a lot more so my new favorite'll probably surface in about a week when I watch it!). It's just cause we see a different side of Ben, and it's the episode with the most Jimmy, so, yeah. I tried to make this chapter name sound like an actual episode of the show. Read on.**

* * *

"Hallie, calm down, he'll be fine." Hallie had been busy and hadn't told Jimmy to come back safely when he went out on patrol with Ben. She wouldn't be so worried, however, if they were only patrolling. The boys would go out of their way to hunt and kill Skitters, since Ben's personality hardened after his father was taken away for three months. His only joy in life seemed to be killing the Skitters. Anne was trying to calm Hallie down, but she was terrified. "Hallie, sit down, and take a deep breath."

"Anne, if he dies out there…it'll be my fault. I don't want to lose another person I care about."  
"It won't be your fault." There was commotion outside. Anne and Hallie rushed out to see a group of people gathered around Ben and Jimmy. She shoved her way through. "Hey, girlfriend comin' through." She saw what the commotion was about. Anne called for someone to get him into the med bus and on the table. Jimmy was unconscious and caked in blood. There was a branch sticking through his abdominal area. She helped Ben carry him into the med bus and didn't let go of his hand.  
"Hallie, I have to operate. This could be gruesome, and since it's him, I don't know if you want to be there."  
She started to cry. "I'm not leaving. I can't leave his side, not while he's like this. I…I love him." Anne let her stay.

* * *

"That's it. That's all I can do." Anne left and Hallie stayed by Jimmy's side. There were stitches on his back and stomach where Anne had removed the branch.  
Jimmy coughed and his eyes opened. He turned his head to look at Hallie, who's eyes were closed. He squeezed her fingers as hard as he could, which wasn't very hard, since he was weak. She opened her eyes, which were red and teary. "Hey." she said, sounding tear clogged.  
"Hey…you been crying?"  
"Of course." she sniffed. "My boyfriend has been lying on this table bleeding out his heart and soul for the past two hours."  
"…if I die-"  
"You're not going to die."  
"I know…but if I do…I need to tell you something…"  
She kissed his fingers and pressed his cold, limp hand to her cheek. "You can tell me anything."  
"I know…I know we've only known…each other for a few months…but…I really care about you…a lot." He grunted in pain. "Damn it…I love you Hallie…I love you so much…you're my best friend…"  
"I love you too, Jimmy. And that's why you need to live. Because there's someone here who loves you."  
"I'd kiss you right now…" He grunted "But I can't move…"  
"Let me help you." She stood up and leaned across the table and kissed him. He tried to kiss her back, but it was faint and weak. He went out again. She put her head in her arms and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hallie, wake up." A voice whispered. She opened her eyes to see Ben. "I meant to tell you this earlier, but you've been here the whole time. While Jimmy was on the branch, he kept saying your name. He must've said it twenty times."  
She nodded. "He'll make it. He's going to survive. Jimmy's a fighter. He won't give up."  
"Go get a sandwich or something. Anne said you haven't eaten all night because you've been worried about Jimmy."  
"But-"  
"It's okay. I'll be here."  
"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Ben and Hallie are friends:) I do all these listening to an Avril Lavigne song, BTW. Just thought I'd let you know. I tried to make this as depressing as the episode, and I probably won't update for a bit just to see what you guys think. The finale is tonight, and I hear people are gonna die. I know Ben won't because I saw Seychelle Gabriel tweet a pic of her, Maxim, and Connor with the caption "Filming season 3 of Falling Skies!". So Ben's gonna make it to the next season! I actually used to watch Connor Undercover which was a show with Dylan Authors. I was feeling sentimental so I watched a behind the scenes thing on YouTube, saw Ty, and screamed. Ty was my favorite character, too! Sorry if this is long, I'm just trying to take away the depressing-ness of the chapter. Bibi!**


	11. Done Enough

**A/N: So, I got NO reviews on my last chapter and I decided to just post. How many of you are back in school? I start in a couple weeks. So, I've decided to make this my main project and end my Ben/OC story where the season ended. What a finale! So, I've found a way to continue this one, which you'll see in a few chapters. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

One week later, Jimmy was still unconscious. Hallie was sleeping, she woke up to a voice telling her to wake up. She opened her eyes to find Jimmy awake and Anne putting stuff on his stitches. Jimmy's eyes were barely open and he looked on the verge of death. Anne turned to her. "Good. You're awake. I have news." She looked back at Jimmy. "You…are going to be okay. Your strength should return in a bit, but your stitches will have to be checked twice a day, in the morning and at night. Hallie, I think you should do that." Jimmy sprang up, his strength clearly back. He and Hallie hugged for the first time in a week. He held her tightly.  
"I knew you'd make it."  
"What can I say? I have something to fight for, and I'm not letting a branch separate us. And now I can go back to protecting you." he said, running his fingers through her brown hair.  
"Actually…Jimmy, you're too fragile to fight anymore. Your stitches could burst and you could die."  
"What? But…I have to protect Hallie."  
"You've done enough. I don't want to ever lose you again. Ever."

* * *

Hallie and Jimmy were going back to their tents to get some sleep, and even though Jimmy had been sleeping for a week, he was still weak and tired.  
"Anne told me not to let anyone but you touch my stitches, even in an emergency. Not even her."  
"You really trust that I'll be able to keep you alive if they burst?"  
"Of course." They stopped when they reached her tent.  
"Hey…can I stay here tonight? People have been really worried about me, and I don't want to wake anyone up and cause a commotion."  
"Of course you can. Just don't try anything."  
Jimmy lay on his back, one arm around Hallie. Hallie was curled up next to him. He was so warm for someone who had been unconscious for a week. "Hey, something just occurred to me." she said quietly.  
"What's that?"  
"When all this is over…what are we going to do then? Both our families are dead."  
"Well…I'd assume the 2nd Mass'll stick together until we've repopulated a bit. We can live together. And eventually we'll start our own family. And then we can start fresh, all over again, redo the world."  
"That sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Anne, how's Jimmy doing?" Ben asked the next morning.  
"Well…he's back on his feet, and he's alright. He can't fight anymore and he's a bit delicate, but he's alright."  
"Can I see him?"  
"He's not in the med bus."  
"He's not in his tent, either. Maybe Hallie knows where he is." They went over to Hallie's tent and looked through the mesh "window". They saw the two cuddled together, sound asleep. "Maybe we should just leave him alone for a bit."  
"Yeah maybe."

* * *

**A/N: So, who actually though Jimmy was going to die? Come on, I brought him back as a ghost in my other one, of course I'd make him live! I'm gonna do some skipping around, so Ben will be leaving in the next chapter, and then I'll skip to Charleston. Sorry! I just want to get the arc over with and show you how I'm continuing. Anyway, reactions? Questions? Comments? Review or PM.**


	12. Damn it Pope!

**A/N: So, I lied. Ben won't be leaving for another chapter and I'm not skipping around to Charleston yet, so you'll have to suffer through. Here's the first time I've ever actually put Pope in a story, I just hate him SO MUCH! Almost as much as Karen. So I'm making him as much of a jerk as I think he is. I was shocked to find out he was a freaking chef. Read on!**

* * *

"Morning." Hallie said to Ben.

"Morning. Where's Jimmy? You were…together earlier."  
"Oh. You saw that, huh?" He nodded. "He didn't want to wake anyone up and cause a commotion, so he stayed with me. He's still asleep. He's really tired."  
"He's been sleeping for a week."  
"He's still fragile. And I think he always will be."  
"Anne said he couldn't fight anymore."  
"Yeah, and his stitches need to be checked twice a day. But at least he's alive."  
"Yeah."  
A loud laugh came from Pope. "I can't believe that little twerp actually survived! And now he's just a useless, little cripple! He'd be better off dead!."  
"Hallie, don't let that get to you." Ben said quietly. It was too late.  
"Take that back." She stood up.  
"What'd you just say to me?" Pope turned to Hallie. "Do you have something to say, glasses girl?"  
"I said take it back. Jimmy's not useless, and he's not a cripple." She put her head up to look at him. "So take it back!"  
"Hallie, calm down!" Ben said to her.  
Pope came over and pushed her to the ground. Her glasses flew off her face and he kicked her a few times. Suddenly, he was pushed and he staggered backwards. Hallie looked up to see Jimmy standing there, an angry expression on his face, breathing heavily. He helped her up and gave her her glasses. "What the hell was that about Pope?"  
"This little bitch called me out."  
"That is no reason to hit her!"  
"Jimmy, it's okay…"  
"No it isn't!"  
"Why do care about the girl with the glasses so much anyway?"  
"Hey, the 'girl with the glasses' is my girlfriend! And I may not be able to fight anymore, but I can still kick your ass!"  
"Okay! Sorry." Pope held up his hands in surrender and walked away. The two sat back down.  
"Well, you don't see that everyday." Ben said.  
"Yeah you do." Hallie rested her head against Jimmy's shoulder. "Did you hurt yourself?"  
He put his hand on his stomach. "A little. What was he saying anyway?"  
"He was badmouthing you." Ben responded when he knew that Hallie wasn't going to say anything. "He called you useless, said you were a cripple, and that you'd be better off dead."  
Hallie stood up and walked away, her head down. "Umm, am I missing something?" Jimmy said to Ben.  
"She probably just feels stupid. You should go check on her."  
"I think she'll-"  
"Go check on her. I know you want to."  
"Thanks man." He took off to her tent. "Hey, Hallie?"  
"What?" she groaned from inside.  
"I'm coming in." He entered her tent. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing." Hallie said. She was inside her sleeping bag, and hiding from him.  
"If this is about what Pope said, Hallie, it doesn't bother me. He's just an idiot."  
"It's not that! I just…" She came out of the sleeping bag and looked right into his eyes. "I feel like this is my fault."  
"How the hell is it your fault?" Jimmy sat down and took her hand.  
"I didn't tell you to come back safely. It figures that the one time I don't tell you, you almost die."  
"Hey, that's ridiculous. Ben and I got careless. That Red Eyed Skitter was strong. You can't blame yourself for something that you couldn't change."

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make this reminiscent of earlier in the story when Hallie was trying to convince Jimmy that it wasn't his fault his family died. I actually feel like people haven't been reading this, so if you're reading this, please, please, PLEASE review! And yes, I did use the title. This is the scene I've had in my head from the beginning. Please review so that I know people are reading!**


	13. Nightmare

**A/N: Okay, so it'll be about another chapter(not counting this one)until they get to Charleston. I'm sorry this chapter is short, but it's not as short as the next chapter will be, sorry:( I wrote this one to my favorite Avril Lavigne song and a beautiful sunset sitting on my windowsill, so it should be good. I've wanted to this chapter for a LOOOOOOONG time:)**

* * *

Hallie woke up to panting. She looked over at Jimmy. He was sitting up, breathing heavily, one hand on his stomach. "Jimmy, what's wrong?" He looked over to her, eyes wide. "Jimmy, are you okay?"

He took his hand off his stomach. There was blood on his hand. "Hallie…it hurts…"  
She sat upright instantly. "Lie down. Just…relax, you'll be okay." She got out her medical kit she kept with her at all times just in case this happened. "Just breathe. It's going to be okay." She put both her hands on his stomach and pressed, trying to apply enough pressure to stop the bleeding. "Just stay calm."  
He breathed very hard. "Damn it…Hallie…please…it hurts!"  
"I know it does. Just don't think about it." Once the bleeding stopped, she fixed his stitches, and cleaned the blood off his stomach. "Does it still hurt?"  
"Yeah, but not as much as it did." His breathing steadied and he looked less in pain.  
Hallie layed back down and propped herself up on one elbow, looking at Jimmy. "How did that happen?"  
"Nightmare. I sat up too fast."  
"What was it?"  
"Well…I was walking through the woods, and it was foggy. I stepped on something, and I looked down, and it was Ben. He was dead. I looked around, and the entire 2nd Mass was around me, all dead. Then the one with the red eye, the one that shoved me into the branch, it had you in it's hand. You kept calling out my name, calling for me to help you, but I couldn't move. Then…it just tore you apart. And I heard your voice asking why I didn't protect you…"  
"Shh. That's enough." She stroked his bangs and he closed his eyes. "You know that if that happened, I would never blame you. You've done enough for me." He nodded. Her fingers trailed over his stitches. His skin trembled under her touch. "How did you do it?" she whispered.  
"Do what?" he whispered back.  
"Survive."  
"I just kept thinking about you. I was out for a week, so all I could do was think. There were moments where I considered just giving up and dying, just leaving it all behind, but then I'd hear you in my head, when they'd tell you I was dead. I know that you wouldn't believe it, and try to wake me up, and then collapse."  
"That's exactly what I'd do…How did you know that?"  
"From how…upset you were when I asked what you'd do if I died, I just worked it out. So I just kept thinking about how I couldn't let you suffer through losing another person that you love. So I just kept on fighting."  
"And this is why you're one of the bravest people I know. You keep going even when death is the easier option."  
"That, and I couldn't bear to leave you without saying goodbye."

* * *

**A/N: So, Jimmy's stitches burst in the night. Did anyone have a hunch that I'd make his stitches burst at some point? It'll happen again, I can assure you. But in the filler between seasons, so you'll have to wait and see;) Please, please, please review!**


	14. Happy Birthday

**A/N: So this chapter is going to be SUPER SHORT because I thought I should probably shine some light on her "deceased" little brother. I put "deceased" in quotations because, is he? We'll never know. But you might recognize my author trademark. All my newer characters have little brothers named after their love interest's actor's name. Hence, Dylan. Read on!**

* * *

Ben was gone. He had left to join the Skitter rebellion. Tom, Matt, Jimmy, and Hallie were devastated. But the 2nd Mass continued on to Charleston, where they were told was a safe haven. They knew they were almost there.  
Jimmy stopped contemplating current events, and went looking for Hallie. He stopped outside her tent when he heard sobs coming from inside. He looked through the mesh "window" to see Hallie, streams of tears coming from her eyes. She was hugging something tightly…a teddy bear. "I miss you so much, little buddy…"  
"Hey, are you alright?" He came in.  
She wiped her eyes. "Today…today was Dylan's birthday." She held up the bear. "This is his."  
"Your brother?" She nodded. "How old would he be turning?"  
"Seven. But I'm sure he's dead or…or Harnessed, or hurt-"  
"Wait, you're not sure he's dead?"  
"No. He ran off when the Skitters killed our mom."  
"Well, then he might be alive."  
"I doubt it. He was scared of everything."  
"Then there's a better chance that he's out there somewhere, alive and breathing." He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him. "What's he like?"  
"Well…he actually looks a bit like you did before I fixed your hair and you grew a little. I mean, his hair's not long like yours is, but he's got brown hair and blue eyes."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe he'll be at Charleston."  
"I doubt it."  
"Well maybe. Tell me more about him. When we find him I want to able to say that I feel like I already know him."  
"Well…his favorite color is red. He hates green beans. He calls me LeeLee. He loves to write, draw, and he loves…his family…he always…" She started crying again.  
"Hey, hey, don't cry. It's okay."

* * *

**A/N: Short I know. Sorry! So, yes his name is Dylan Benson. NOT Dylan Authors. Dylan Authors is cool. He has cool hair. Mega crush on him. Anyway, my author's(hehe, Authors)trademark is fairly new, so Sylver in my Outsiders story doesn't have a brother. Any upcoming stories will have a little brother. All my characters are female anyway. Anyway, Bye!**


	15. Welcome to Charleston

**A/N: So, they've finally made it! I didn't like Charleston from the minute they first mentioned it. But maybe that was because it was in episode three and I pretty much sobbed all the way through episode three. I didn't trust anything in that episode. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

They had made it. Charleston was incredible. There were people, there was real food, there was a real clinic. There were kids for Matt to play with, there was even a school. It had been a long time since there were kids and school. Hallie was picking at her mashed potatoes when Jimmy sat down across from her. "You been doing alright? I haven't seen you all day. What have you been assigned to in the clinic?"

"Psychiatrics. Therapy. They told me I'm really good at it. They're assigning me to some kid later. Apparently he hasn't spoken a word since they found him."  
"Sounds like you'll be able to crack him. Have you…found your brother?"  
"No." She looked at him. "I don't trust this place. And people here sure don't seem to like you." This was true. Hallie had seen people shoving Jimmy around. "They don't want us here."  
"I was thinking the same thing." Their gazes met. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"That we leave tonight?"  
"Exactly. We'll get some food, pack our stuff, you'll take care of your kid, and we'll make a break for it. Maybe Captain Weaver's daughter can give us some."

"Okay, so this kid hasn't said a word since they found him. They think he lost his parents and his sister judging by what he's drawn." Anne handed Hallie a folder with the boy's drawings. She opened it to see a drawing of a family, two parents and an older sister, holding a boy, presumably the child. "It's weird."  
"What's weird?" Hallie responded, looking up from the drawings.  
"He looks…strangely like Jimmy used to. Before he grew about three feet and you fixed his hair."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Brown hair, blue eyes. He's about seven I think. Apparently he drew a picture of a birthday cake a few days ago."  
"Anne…" She pondered it for a minute. "What's his name?"  
"Uh, Dylan, why? He signed all his drawings with Dylan Benson. Hey, he's got the same last name as you. Weird, huh?"  
"Anne, that's my brother." Tears came to her eyes. She dug into her backpack and pulled out his teddy bear. She held up a drawing of the same bear.  
"Well, then go in and see the kid." She opened the door. "Dylan, this is a nurse for the 2nd Mass. You should recognize her."  
"Hey, Dill Pickles." Hallie said.  
The boy jumped up and ran right into her arms. "LeeLee! You're okay!"  
"I'm fine, Dill Pickles." She scooped the seven year old up and held him. "I missed you!" Anne left.  
"I missed you too!" Dylan threw his arms around his sister's neck. "When I ran off after they killed Mom, I was so sure you'd find me."  
"I looked for you for weeks. In fact, I was still looking for you when I got attacked."  
"LeeLee, you got attacked?"  
"Yes, but Jimmy found me and brought me to the 2nd Mass. Would you like to meet him?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Then let's go." She held the little boy's hand and led him into the mess hall area, where she saw Jimmy flag her down. She picked up her brother and they walked over to the table.  
"Who's this?"  
"Jimmy, meet my brother, Dylan."

* * *

**A/N: Dill Pickles. Great nickname huh? Well Rose in my other story calls her brother Connor "Trooper" and "Con" so his nicknames are Dill Pickles and Dyl. Whatcha think? Yeah, so her brother's alive! If you want to know what he looks like, go look at a picture of Dylan Authors in Connor Undercover, and shorten his hair. That's pretty much it. Anyway, the actual plotline arc for this story will end in the next chapter. Til then!**


	16. Reunion

**A/N: So, since the weekend is here, I'm uploading twice today. YOLO, I know. Anyway, while I was writing this mega long chapter, my sister runs into my room and screams, "This girl in My Babysitter's a Vampire was in two episodes of Falling Skies! Her name was Megan!" And I freaked. I LOVE My Babysitter's a Vampire. There's actually a My Babysitter's a Vampire story in the cards. Well, read on!**

* * *

"I'm so glad you guys are here. You're staying, right?" Dylan asked. Jimmy and Hallie exchanged glances. "Right?" The little boy's eyes were lit up, and Hallie couldn't bear to tell her precious little brother that she and Jimmy would be leaving that night.

"Actually…Dyl…we're leaving tonight." She said quietly.  
"What? But I just got you back! Please don't leave me again."  
"Tell you what, kid. You can come with us!" Jimmy said, enthusiastically.  
"Really?" The boy grinned, showing a few holes in his mouth where he had lost teeth.  
"Of course! If that's okay with your sister?"  
"Yeah! Of course! That'd be awesome!"  
"Awesome! Does this mean I have a family again?"  
"It sure does, Pickles. You've got your sister back, and now you've got a brother, too!" The child was quiet. "What's wrong, Dyl?"  
"I just…" He kicked his small feet. "I haven't had anyone to call 'family' in months."  
"Well now you do, little buddy."

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Jimmy asked later that night as the two were packing up whatever stuff they had.  
"Just…thinking."  
"About what?"  
"What Dylan said. About having someone to call family."  
"Everyone in the 2nd Mass has someone to call family."  
"I know…Hey do we have food?"  
"Jeanne Weaver gave me enough food for a couple weeks. Since we'll have three people instead of two, there'll be less, but still enough."  
"Okay." Dylan came into their room. "Hey buddy. You ready to go?"  
"Yeah."  
"Come here." She picked him up. "I'm guessing you haven't been practicing your running?"  
"No, not really."  
"Then it's better this way, because _we_ need to move quickly." She and Jimmy put on the backpacks they had packed. "Let's go. Everyone's asleep."  
The threesome quietly left the room and started out when someone shined a flashlight on them. "Were you just going to leave without saying anything?" Anne said from behind them.  
They turned around slowly, guilty expressions on their faces, like a child caught taking cookies from the cookie jar. Tom and Anne were standing there, Anne with a flashlight in her hand. "We didn't anyone to try and convince us to stay." Jimmy said.  
"Well, Hallie can I talk to you then? I was planning on telling you this tomorrow morning."  
"Sure." Hallie and Anne went out of earshot, leaving Tom, Dylan, and Jimmy.  
"Any idea what those two are talking about over there?" Tom asked Jimmy.  
"No idea."  
"So, where are you going?"  
"No idea. But I can tell these people don't like us. And Hallie's still being bullied by Pope."  
"So, you're just going to wander?" He looked down at Dylan, who grinned up at him. He grinned back. "With a seven year old?"  
"Hallie was so excited to have her brother back…we couldn't just leave him."  
"Well…if you see find the rebels and Ben-"  
"Tell him where you are. Got it."  
"Thanks, Jimmy."

* * *

"So, Anne, what's up?" Hallie said when they were out of earshot.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"What?!" She nodded. "Is it…? I mean, is it Tom's?"  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
"Oh my god, Anne…There's going to be a fourth Mason…that's awesome. Does Tom know?"  
"Not yet. I'm going to tell him soon though."  
"Anne, are you sure you want to bring a baby into this world though?"  
"I don't know. And after Sammy…I'm just not sure."  
"Anne, it'll be okay. Hoping for a boy or a girl?"  
"It doesn't matter…as long as it's healthy and we can keep it safe."  
"That's a good thing to want."  
"Hallie!" Jimmy motioned for her to hurry up.  
"Oh, well, we need to go. Bye." Hallie hugged her mother-figure. "Don't lose hope on the baby. As long as it has a family that loves it, it'll be okay."  
Hallie picked up Dylan and the threesome ran off into the night, away from the compact, and away from Charleston.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's long! I had a lot to get in! So here is where the mainstory arc ends and I make stuff up! Yay! I've been looking forward to this. I probably won't upload as often as I used to, but I'll still upload. I just REALLY wish I knew how long the timeskip for the next season is going to be. That would help. Anyway, review or PM me with your stuff! I'm all ears. Bye bye!**


	17. On The Road Again

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've started uploading a One Direction story and writing that takes a lot of time! Plus I'm still working on the prequel, I haven't even gotten the second chapter done. I swear I'll have like eight chapters done by the time the new season comes around. **

* * *

The three children ran away from the compact. They made it out without anyone catching them, other than Anne and Tom. When the compact was out of view, they stopped for the night and pitched their tent. Jimmy started a small fire and Dylan buried his face in his knees. "You cold, Pickles?"

"A little." Hallie put her arm around him and held him close. "You okay?"

"I miss Mom and Dad. I want to go home." The boy started crying.  
"I know you do, sweetie. But we don't have a home anymore. For the past five months my home has been wherever the 2nd Mass is. But I don't feel at home in Charleston. So we left."  
"They didn't like us anyway." Jimmy said, throwing a stick into the fire. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was getting a little jealous of Dylan getting all Hallie attention.  
"Oh. I almost forgot. I've got something for you, buddy." Hallie dug around in her bag and pulled out Dylan's teddy bear. "Happy birthday, Dill Pickles."  
Dylan pulled the bear out of her hands and hugged it tightly. "My teddy! How'd you get him?"  
"When I was wandering around trying to find you, just before Jimmy found me, I somehow went in a circle and found our house, which hadn't actually been destroyed. I went inside and found him sitting on your bed. So I brought him with me." Dylan yawned. "Sweetie, you've had a long day. Why don't you go to bed?"

* * *

"He's asleep." Hallie came out of the tent. Jimmy was throwing sticks into the fire and warming his hands. "It's colder than usual." She cuddled up next to him, and noticed the expression on his face. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. Just a little…"  
"No way."  
"What?" he exclaimed, knowing she read his mind or something.  
"You're jealous of an seven year old? Jimmy, he's my brother. I just him back. There's no need to be jealous. I still have time for you."  
"Like when?"  
She reached into her backpack and pulled out a big bag of marshmallows. "Like now. Jeanne gave me these. Said it would be good for a little 'romance time'."  
"Shouldn't we wake up Dylan?"  
She shook her head. "He hates marshmallows." Hallie and Jimmy pick up sticks and stick marshmallows on them.

* * *

"LeeLee wake up! Jimmy! Guys wake up!" Dylan awoke the two the next morning, shaking them like crazy.  
"What's wrong Pickles?" Hallie says, waking up slowly.  
"There's a Skitter outside."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. I haven't even STARTED the next chapter yet and school starts on Tuesday. Whoopee. And just for the record, in case anyone is wondering, yes, Hallie and Jimmy DO sleep in the same sleeping bag. And yup, there's a Skitter outside! Anyone want to take a guess as to what's going to happen next?**


	18. Return of a Friend

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! School's started and I have cross country practice almost every day after school! Anyway, I actually took the title of this chapter from an episode name of a show I used to watch. Anyone here ever used to watch Bakugan? That was my LIFE...geez. Anyways, here it is!**

* * *

"What?" Hallie sat up and accidentally hit Jimmy in the face doing so.

"Ow!" He rubbed his nose.  
"Sorry." She got up and held her brother. "Are you sure it's a Skitter?"  
"I don't know. I heard noises outside and it's still dark out so there's no shadow."  
"Maybe it's a person?"  
"I don't know! LeeLee I'm scared!"  
"Shhh. Go hide in the sleeping bag. I can hear it. It's coming." Jimmy took out the handgun they had brought with them. The flap of the tent slowly started being pulled aside and they saw who was making the noises.  
"Jimmy? Hallie?"  
"Ben!" Jimmy and Ben did an awkward, pat-on-the-back bro hug. Hallie hugged Ben tightly. "You're okay!"  
"Of course I'm okay. The rebels' camp is just under that bridge." He pointed to a bridge just down the hill.  
"It's okay, Dylan. It's not a Skitter, it's a friend!" The boy peeked out from his hiding place to see Ben.  
"Is this your famous brother?"  
"Sure is. We found him at Charleston. Dylan, this is Ben Mason. He's a friend."  
"Hi." Dylan said cautiously.  
"I've heard a lot about you." Ben said to Dylan, with a friendly smile. A smile that hadn't been seen in months. "What are you guys doing here? Where's the rest of the 2nd Mass?"  
Jimmy scratched the back of his neck. "We…kinda umm…left."  
"Why?"  
"They didn't like us." Hallie said.  
"They didn't like me because I can't fight and I'm not much use to an army. They didn't like her because they thought she was too young to be a medic."  
"They didn't care about me." Dylan chimed in.  
"I guess that makes sense. Can you guys come out here? It's safe."  
"Sure." They crawled out of the tent and Jimmy made a fire. He was always better at making fires then Ben was.  
"So, how's my family doing?"  
"They're doing fine. They miss you a lot. Especially Matt."  
"I feel bad about it, but…the rebels need my help."  
"They understand, Ben. They just miss you." Hallie decided not to tell him that he's going to have a younger half-sibling.  
"So, where are you guys headed?"  
Jimmy shrugged, throwing a stick into the fire. "Away from Charleston. We promised your dad and Anne that they'd find us once they leave Charleston."  
"They're leaving?"  
"No, but we know they will. It's not the place for them." Jimmy looked at Hallie. She was surrounded by the warm glow of the fire. It was reflecting against her brown hair and making it appear golden. Her blue eyes seemed to have flames dancing in them. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was.  
He was woken up from his trance when Hallie stood up. "Dylan, you should go back to sleep. Come on, I'll stay with you until you fall back asleep." The siblings went back into the tent.

* * *

**A/N: So, the next chapter will pretty much just be Ben and Jimmy talking. And nope, it wasn't a Skitter! It was just Ben. I tricked you. And you guys all know what an "awkward pat-on-the-back bro hug" is right? I'm just not sure what else to call it. I've officially seen the first season, and I loved it! Jimmy was so cute, cool, and awesome. I think it's cool how his voice just dropped in between episodes. It sounded like a kid's voice at first, like how he sounded in Connor Undercover, and then at some point, it just got deeper. Weird, right? Anyway, I want to know what you guys want to see! Let me know!**


	19. Long Talks and Promises

**A/N: I actually got this done A LOT quicker than I thought I would! I've been so busy lately, with cross country practice and play rehearsals, I NEED this four day weekend. But, OF COURSE, I have homework. Woo hoo. So, enough of my misery business, and sorry that this chapter is so short!**

* * *

"Man, you're obvious." Ben said once Hallie and Dylan were inside.

"What are you talking about?" Even in the dim light, Ben could see Jimmy blushing.  
"You keep staring at her."  
"Well, she is my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure it's okay to think your girlfriend is beautiful." Jimmy threw another stick into the fire. "I just feel a bit forgotten about since she's got her brother now."  
"Jimmy, he's her brother. Of course she's spending time with him, she hasn't seen him in God knows how long. She's been with you every day for the past five months."  
"That's what she told me. I just wish I knew her before all this, you know?"  
"That definitely makes sense."  
"Hey…what do you think she would've done…if I had died that day?"  
"Didn't she tell you?"  
"No. Not a word about it."  
"She probably doesn't like to remember it. Speaking of which," Ben gestured to Jimmy's stomach. "How are those stitches doing?"  
"Eh. I can't run as fast as I'd like, I still can't fight, and it hurts when I move too fast, but if I have to use this, I will." He pulled a handgun out of his bag.  
"You realize you could kill yourself if you use that, right?"  
"Yeah. But I'd do anything to protect her. Even die."  
"Spoken like a true man in love."  
"Yeah…"

* * *

"Remember, the compact where the 2nd Mass is holed up is just over there." Hallie said, pointing. When Hallie came out after Dylan had fallen back asleep, Ben decided it was time to go.  
"I got it" Ben and Jimmy bro-hugged and Hallie hugged him.  
"We'll find you and the rest of the 2nd eventually." Jimmy said.  
"Well, until then, guys." Ben took off.  
Jimmy gently gripped Hallie's hand. She turned to him. "Now, about what you said earlier…"  
He made a guilty expression. "You heard that, huh?"  
"Every word. And when you said you'd die to protect me-"  
"I meant it. I would and I will."  
"No you won't."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I love you. And to me, that means neither of us die…" Their foreheads and noses touched, and his lips were dangerously close to hers. Jimmy gently stroked her hair and rubbed her knuckle with his thumb. He kissed her, light and gentle. "Or we both die together." she whispered when they broke apart.

* * *

**A/N: Cute ending, right? Well, remember that quote "I love you. And to me, that means neither of us die, or we both die together". It will be brought up again later. Also, bringing up Jimmy's stitches WAS a bit of foreshadowing. Did anyone actually forget about those? Cuz I actually did for a bit, and I'm the freaking author. So, I think the trio's relationship is going to start to resemble a married couple and their son a bit more than a girl her boyfriend and her brother. I dunno. To make it more dramatic I guess. Til next time!**


	20. Midnight Chatter

**A/N: Wow, I really got this finished quickly! This chapter only exists because I haven't written a chapter that was just about Jimmy and Hallie's relationship in a while. Don't really have much to say here, read on!**

* * *

"The place was raided. The only thing left that would be useful was this." Jimmy placed a bag on the ground. It was small tent. "It only fits one though." The trio had come across a sporting goods store, which they decided to pick through. Dylan didn't want to go inside, so Hallie stayed outside with him while Jimmy went in.

"Well, our tent was crowded anyway. It's only supposed to fit two people." Dylan looked at the tent. "You okay, buddy?"  
He looked up at his sister. "I'll take the solo tent."  
She raised her eyebrows and looked at Jimmy. He shrugged. She turned back to her brother. "You sure about that?"  
He nodded sternly. "I'm gonna face my fears."

* * *

"Remember, Pickles. Jimmy and I right next to you if you need us."  
"I'm fine, LeeLee." She turned to leave, but he stopped her. "Can you…sing to me? Like Mom used to?"  
"Of course."

* * *

"He's asleep." Hallie crawled into the tent. Jimmy was putting his compass in the bag. He looked up at her.  
"I heard you. I didn't know you could sing."  
"I can't." She crawled into the sleeping bag and turned over onto her side. She felt Jimmy lay down next to her.  
"You sure can."  
"Please." She turned over so that she was facing him. Unlike most people in the 2nd Mass, Jimmy didn't wear a shirt when he was sleeping. This was because he got warm at night, since he shared a sleeping bag with Hallie. She looked at Jimmy. He had grown so much since she met him in the woods that day, physically and personality-wise.  
Jimmy snapped her back to reality by kissing her forehead. "What are you thinking about?" he softly asked.  
"I'm thinking about how much you've grown in these past months." She gently stroked his dark bangs.  
"Is that a good thing?"  
She nodded. "You've definitely changed for the better. And I bet you're a bit happier now that my brother has his own 'room'." He raised one eyebrow and Hallie giggled. She lightly ran her fingers over his bare chest. "You're so pale…" His skin trembled under her light touch.  
He closed his eyes as she gently stroked his skin. "Hey, I forgot to ask." he said quietly. "When's your birthday?"  
"Ummm, January 12th."  
"So it's coming up. It's in about a week."  
"When's yours?"  
"Believe it or not, January 14th. I'm just barely younger than you."  
"Yeah…" She took her fingers off his chest and he looked at her with confusion. "Come on. Let's get some sleep, now."  
He nodded and rolled over onto his back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest, her hand right above his heart. She fell asleep to the sound of his soft breathing and the feel of his heart beating under her

* * *

**A/N: Sweet huh? And no, I don't even have an INKLING of when Jimmy's birthday is, or even Dylan Authors for that matter. Does anyone know his birthday? If so, please tell me. I just made up dates, and for any One Direction fans, yes, I'm aware that Hallie has the same birthday as Zayn. That was on purpose. I just wanted to make them close so that it'd be easier for me. And the reason I made them find a second tent is so that I can make some really sweet and romantic scenes. Any ideas or suggestions? Let me know!**


	21. Best Birthday Present Ever

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy! I had a history project that I needed to finish, crazy maths homework(don't ask why I say maths), plus I'm trying to juggle play rehearsals and cross country practices! Anyway, something weird got called to my attention, which I'll address in the ending note. Read on!**

* * *

"Hey." Hallie felt arms being wrapped around her waist. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." They had set up camp by a cliff, and Hallie was leaning on a tree near the edge, looking at the moon. She turned her head to look behind her shoulder. Jimmy was grinning at her, hugging her waist tightly. She turned back to the stars. "Just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"I dunno. The 2nd Mass, this crazy-ass world, us. That sort of stuff."  
"Us?" He raised his eyebrows. "Should I be worried?"  
"No. Just thinking about stuff that happened before." He let go of her and she sat down on the ground. He sat next to her.  
"Like what?"  
"Like how frantic I would get whenever you went on patrol duty, how scared I was that you wouldn't come back."  
"Why are you thinking about that? Think of the better times."  
She lay down on the ground with her head in his lap. She looked up into his big, blue eyes. "Now it's my turn. Like what?"  
"Like, all those nights under the stars, just like this? That time when we told each other why we like each other. And if you have to think about bad times, think about the good things that were only made possible because the bad things happened. For example, if I hadn't almost died, I probably wouldn't have told you that I love you." He twirled her hair around his finger, smiling, but she cringed at the memory.  
"Hey, Jimmy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are we going to make it out of this alive?"  
"What?"  
"Are we gonna die?"  
"Hallie." He grabbed her arms and sat her up.  
"Jimmy, ow!" She squinched her eyes shut in pain.  
"Hallie, look at me." She opened her eyes and looked right into his. His eyes looked dark and stormy in the darkness, but still glittered as the stars reflected off of them. "We are going to beat the Skitters. We are going to live, we're going to get the world cleaned up, and when we turn eighteen, we're going to get married and have kids, and help re-populate." His hand shot up to cover his mouth as soon as the words exited his lips.  
She looked at him, with a confused grin on her face. "Is this some sort of weird fantasy?"  
He looked down at the grass. "It could be. But I was thinking about it when I went exploring the other night, and I decided that when we turn eighteen, I really do want to marry you."  
"You went exploring? Jimmy you know that's not safe!"  
"I know, but just listen." He started searching through his bag. "While I was out, I found some houses and a couple shops not too far from here, maybe ten minutes on foot. One of the shops was a really small jewelry store, so I went inside." He found what he was looking for and pulled it out. "And I got this." It was a diamond ring, plain and simple, but pretty nonetheless. She looked down at it, then back up at him. He looked hopeful, nodding.  
"Really."  
"Really. Come on. Please?" He pressed his forehead to hers.  
"Aren't we a little young to be getting 'engaged'? We're only thirteen."  
"Correction. _I'm_ only thirteen. You're fourteen today."  
"Oh yeah. I totally forgot."  
"Well I didn't. And besides. You're never too young to be in love. Please? Just so that whenever I look at your hand, I'll remember that you're going to be my wife someday."  
She let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." He put the ring on her finger and kissed her happily.

"Mine forever." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I do not know where this chapter came from. I just thought it'd be sweet, having them get "engaged". And the reason for the quotation marks is because it's not like they're getting married anytime soon. They'll have to wait like four years. And no, they don't really have to. I just want them too. I'm evil. So it was brought to my attention that they very well might not have a time skip between seasons 2 and 3, which might screw me over a bit. I'm going to make my chapters very close together time wise, in case that happens. So, any questions, comments, or whatever, review or PM. Bye!**


	22. Don't Want to Wait

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Arrrgh I've been so busy! Ugh this is insane. So, here's the long awaited chapter! It's kinda short, sorry.**

* * *

The threesome had decided that they'd hole up in one of the empty houses for a while. It was a small house with only two bedrooms. One of the bedrooms seemed to have belonged to an eight year old boy, which Dylan loved. That night, Jimmy stopped outside of Dylan's room. He heard Hallie telling him a story. "And she cried, 'The sky is falling! I must go tell the king.' So Henny Penny ran off…" Jimmy looked through the cracked door to see her laying next to Dylan, gently stroking his hair. He leaned back against the wall and smiled, thinking about what a great mother she'd make someday. Technically, they'd have to wait until they were twenty-one to be legally married, but there was no such thing as "legally" anymore. They could get married whenever they wanted, but he had said eighteen. But he didn't want to wait until they were eighteen. He wanted to marry her as soon as he possibly could, but he knew Hallie would want to wait. He went into the other bedroom, his and Hallie's room, and took off his shirt and went to bed, but not to sleep. He found that he was unable to sleep anymore unless Hallie was in his arms. But before going to bed, he took something out of his bag and put it in a drawer. Two other souvenirs from the jewelry store. Two wedding rings.

* * *

Jimmy felt Hallie lay down next to him not ten minutes later. He turned over so that he was facing her. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?"  
He pulled her up so that her head was resting on his chest. "No, I've just been thinking."  
"Thinking about what?"  
"About how I'm going to marry you."  
"That's all you're ever going to think about until we're eighteen, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. But I really, really don't want to wait. There's no such thing as legal anymore. Just marry me now, please."  
"Jimmy…I don't want to wait either, I would love to just marry you right now. But we should at least wait until we're back with the 2nd Mass. You know. I bet there's someone there who could marry us." She turned over onto her back and closed her eyes  
He hovered above her, eyes lit up like stars. "Really? I don't have to wait four years?"  
"No. Probably just about a month."  
"Thank you." Since he was hovering above her, he lowered himself as if he was doing a push up, and kissed her deeply.  
She smiled against his lips. "Let's get some sleep now, okay?"  
"Okay." He pulled her close and they both drifted off to sleep. In his dream, Jimmy saw him and Hallie, the same, but older. Hallie was wearing an oversized t-shirt and sitting on a kitchen counter. He was standing in front of her, holding both her hands. They were laughing at something. There were wedding rings on both of them.  
Jimmy woke up, sitting up quickly, but not quickly enough for his stitches to burst. He looked over to Hallie, who was sound asleep, right next to him. Right where she should be. He wondered for a moment how he ever lived without her. He had gotten so used to her sleeping right next to him that it was almost impossible for him to fall asleep if she wasn't with him. He needed her. She completed him, his other half. A piece of a puzzle that had been missing for thirteen years. "Neither of us die…" he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Or we both die together." He smiled, and before closing his eyes and falling back asleep, he whispered, "Mine forever."

* * *

**A/N: Two fourteen year old's getting married...thoughts? I don't know, just felt like making this happen. So, Jimmy's birthday chapter will be next, IDEAS PLEASE. They're going to be in the house until season 3 rolls around and the rejoin the 2nd Mass. So, stuff can happen. There are things. I have inklings for what to make happen, but I really want some stuff from you guys! Please leave me a review and give me an idea! I'll give everyone who gives me an idea/request credit. Til next time!**


	23. Some Great Birthday, Huh?

**A/N: HOLY COW it's been a long time! Sorry! I have had SOOOO much homework PLUS play rehearsals! Yikes! Well the play will be over in about a week, so I'll have more time then! But then basketball practices start...jeez I CANNOT get a break. I need to stop signing up for extra-curricular activities. Also, a shout out to my friend daoluvscwj, cuz she's awesome:) anyway, read on!**

* * *

"Open." Hallie softly cooed. Eyes squeezed shut, Jimmy opened his mouth. She gently put the thermometer under his tongue. He closed his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting sick? If you don't want me worrying about you, then you should tell me these things." She took the thermometer out of his mouth. "105. Damn it…"

"Sorry…I didn't know…I just knew I wasn't feeling well…"  
"Well, you're really sick. You should've told me if you weren't feeling well." She gently stroked his bangs. "You've gotten sick before and you've always told me. You even tell me when you only have a headache."  
"Yeah, but…with your brother to worry about too…I feel like you don't really have much time for me…and I don't want to be trouble."  
"Why the hell have you been thinking like that?"  
"Because it's tr-" She kissed him deeply. "What…what was that for?"  
"It's a damn good way to get you to shut up. You will stop thinking like that. You are not any trouble. You are never any trouble. If I thought you were too much trouble, then would I have agreed to marry you?" She held up her hand to remind him.  
"I guess…I just feel kind of worthless…and why do I have to get sick on my birthday?"  
"I guess it's just how the world works. But it's okay. I'm going to make sure you don't get any worse."  
"What about Dylan?"  
"He'll be fine. I'll go see if I can make you some soup or something. I'll be back soon."

* * *

About five minutes later, Dylan came in. "Hi." he said.  
"Hey, buddy. What's going on?" Jimmy said, trying to sit up.  
"Jimmy do you love my sister?"  
"What?"  
"I said do you love Hallie."  
"Yeah…I do…I love her a lot…I love her with every bit of my existence…She saved my life."  
"She did? How?"  
"I got hurt so badly once, I almost died. I have stitches that keep me together, and if they were to come apart, I would die if they weren't fixed soon enough. They came apart one night, and I thought that was it for me. But luckily…Hallie was there…she saved my life…and I'd do anything to protect hers."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Are you going to marry her?"  
"I sure am. You okay with that?"  
He nodded. "Just treat her well. She's special." He turned and ran off.  
"Yeah…she is…" Hallie came in. She had a bowl of soup.  
"What was that about?"  
"He just wanted to ask me something…"  
"What?"  
"Is that important?"  
"Guess not. Anyway, it's a gas stove down there. There were some matches in a drawer and some cans of soup." She helped him sit back up and fed him spoonfuls of soup. After a while, Jimmy said he didn't want any more.  
"I feel a bit better…I guess that's because I have the best nurse I could ask for…" She smiled. "Can you…sing to me?"  
"I can't sing."  
"Yes you can…please? Just sing the lullaby you sing to Dylan…"  
"Fine." She started to hum the melody and then sang the words. Jimmy couldn't see how she thought she couldn't sing. Or even how he found someone as amazing as her.

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter is essentially going to be one big flashback. It's going to be a dream/memory that Hallie has, but it takes place during season 1. Also, I need some reasons why Hallie and Jimmy could get into a fight. They love each other so much, I don't see any way they could, but I need them to, because I have a great chapter idea, which involves them getting into a really bad argument. So leave a review or PM me with your reason ideas! And I seriously need some, so PLEASE give me one. PLEASE. Anyway, see you next time!**


	24. They Don't Know About Us

**A/N: Wassup guys? Sorry it's been so long...again. Anyway, this chapter is legitimately based on a song...They Don't Know About Us by One Direction. It's been leaked off their new album. It's the new theme for this story. And I sort of reference Pretty in Pink at the end, but I just take a line that Blane says and make Jimmy say it. Not really a reference, but I had that movie in mind while writing, cuz it's so fanfiction-y. And yes, I'm a thirteen year old girl who has seen and likes an eighties movie. Long author's note, so read this insanely short chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Jimmy?" Hallie asked one night.  
"Yeah?"  
"We probably should…wait until we're older to get married."  
"What? Why? What made you change your mind?"  
"I don't know. It just seems weird. Think about it. It'd be really kind of awkward for everyone in 2nd Mass. They think we're too young. And we probably are."  
"Hallie. You listen to me right now." She turned to face him. His glittering blue eyes were dark and serious. "They can say we're too young. That we're too young to know about forever. But they don't know what they're saying. My love for you grows every day and I don't want to wait to tell everyone how much I love you. I just want to show everyone that you're mine. I want to scream it from the rooftops. And I would, if anyone would hear me and I wouldn't get killed by a Skitter." Hallie giggled. "Nobody knows about us. They don't know how much I love you. If they did, believe me, they'd be jealous. They don't know what we talk about at night. I haven't had to wait long to find the person I love. I thought I'd have to wait longer. But I'm in love with you, and it feels so right. I never want this feeling to go away. I fell in love with you the minute I saw you on the forest floor. Every time I kiss you, I fall in love with you even more. Nobody knows how special you are to me. I love you with every bit of my heart and soul. You keep me going and I just want to tell everyone how much I love you."  
"Jimmy…I have no idea what to say to that…but I really do feel the exact same way. No one knows how special we are to each other. It's true, it doesn't matter what they say. But…I feel like we should wait. Maybe not until we're eighteen. But at least a couple years. As long as we can."  
Jimmy wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Fine. I'll wait for as long as I can. Do you feel my heart beating?"  
"Yes."  
"It beats because of you. The thought of you saved me when I almost died. And then you saved me again when my stitches came apart. My heart beats for you. It will never beat for anyone else. Don't ever, ever forget that."  
"I won't…I promise."  
"I love you. Always." He kissed her ear.  
"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So the reason these author's notes are so long is because I worked really hard on this chapter. And because I like talking to you guys. So, yes, I recently saw an 80's movie called Pretty in Pink, if you've seen it, please PM me so we can discuss it...it actually took me a few days to figure out that I liked it. Yikes. It was a good movie though. And now you all know how old I am, I am 13. And I have recently started writing a Thor/Avengers story. I'm going to see how that does before posting the second chapter. Not too sure about it. Any way, bye guys!**


	25. Never Die

**A/N: Yep, not even gonna address how long it's been. Just don't eat me. Okay? Now read this chapter.**

* * *

_Jimmy frantically applied pressure to Hallie's chest, right under her collarbone, tears streaming down his face in rivers. She was pale and panting, her eyes dull and glassy. But even still there was a smile on her face. She reached up and weakly touched his pale, lightly freckled cheek. "Jimmy…" she said._  
_"Hallie…Hallie, just breathe. It's gonna be okay…it's gonna be okay." he said, his voice breaking. He put his hand over hers and pressed harder. _  
_"Jimmy…I love you so much…I'm…gonna miss you…"_  
_He put his hand on her cheek. "No, no…Stay with me, Hallie…stay with me, please…" Her eyes rolled back, and closed. "No, Hallie please! Wake up! Please, Hallie…Please!"_  
Jimmy sat upright in bed, panting and sweating. He quickly checked his stitches to make sure they hadn't come loose. They hadn't. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his hands, letting soft sobs escape. Then, he felt a warm hand lightly touch his bare back. "Jimmy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He looked up at Hallie, his eyes red. She had seen him cry before, but never like this. She realized that he must have had the nightmare again. She pulled him into a loving hug. "It's okay. Shhhh, it's alright." she whispered, running her fingers through his hair and tracing patterns on his upper back. But it wasn't alright. At least not for him. He had just seen his worst nightmare, and now he was terrified. He was shaking uncontrollably, and he couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes. He had had this dream before, but each time it became more and more clear and graphic. This time, there was more blood, and she died so much slower. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine." She pulled away and pulled down the sleeve of her shirt, revealing her bare shoulder. "See?"  
He reached out and gently ran his fingers over the smooth, untarnished skin. It was soft and warm. There was no bullet hole. No scar. No anything. Just skin. "Are…are you sure?"  
She nodded. "Yes." Hallie pulled her sleeve back up. "It's okay. I'm not going to die on you, as long as you don't die on me." He closed his eyes and nodded. She gently kissed one of his tired eyelids. He opened his eyes again and Hallie was nearly brought to tears at the sight of them. They were bloodshot and red. He looked so sad, so vulnerable. Jimmy always tried to act strong and heroic, and even though he cried, it was never like this. He never let himself become so vulnerable. "Hey." she said lovingly. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her. "I love you, okay? Don't forget that."  
"I love you, too." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.  
"Hey Jimmy?" she asked when they broke apart.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know how to French kiss?"  
"You mean, like, tongue kissing?"  
"Yeah, I always wanted to try it."  
"Then let's try it."  
"Are you sure? When we first kissed, you didn't even know how to do that."  
"True…but still." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart, he smiled. "That actually felt pretty good."  
"Yes, it did." The couple lay back down, and Jimmy pulled her close to his body. Her hand was placed over his heart, and she traced patterns over his chest. He kissed her forehead.  
"How did I ever live a day without you?"  
"You never did. You just didn't know me yet."

* * *

**A/N: The last bit, with the Frenching? That was based off Moonrise Kingdom. Never even seen it. Okay, so I've started watching The Walking Dead OH MY GOD I LOVE IT! It's so much like FS...essentially the same but with zombies. I love Glenn and Carl. Shane is a douche. Like Pope level douche. In my mind at least. I really do need to stop comparing them. So my writer's block for this has ENDED! Another chapter will be coming soon! Yay! I'll back guys! Don't forget me!**


	26. Backstory

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Guess what? IT'S ALMOST TIME TO GO CANON AGAIN! EXPLAINATION IN GREATER DETAIL BELOW. READ.**

* * *

"Hey Pickles?" Hallie called. "You in here?" She walked into the living room after hearing the sound of piano notes.

"Actually, it's me." Jimmy leaned out to the side to reveal himself, and waved awkwardly. "Hi."

Hallie couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Since when do you play piano?"

"I used to play with my sister all the time…before…" His eyes fell.

She gave him a look of sympathy and sat down next to him on the piano bench. "You two got along well?"

"For the most part. I mean, there were times when I wanted to hit her with a bowling ball, but there always is. She was the sweetest, cutest little creature, with curls and freckles, and she had this little headband with flowers that she always wore…she never called me 'Jimmy' even though that was went I went by…She'd always call me James even though I told her not to…" His face crumpled and he broke down in tears at the memory of his lost sister. "Her name was Ali…Alicia…but everyone called her Ali…She loved everything and anything girly…especially-"

"Shhhh…it's okay. You don't have to go on if it hurts that bad." She pushed a few silken strands of brown hair out of his face.

"No." he sniffed. "I want to. I've never brought this up, not since all this shit happened. I need to get this out. Is that…okay?"

"You can tell me anything."

He nodded. "Especially her Polly Pockets. She was only six when the shit struck, and she'd always call me James. Sometimes she'd call me by my full name. She'd sometimes just be like 'James Andrew Boland stop being a dork!'"

Hallie smiled slightly. "That's cute. What were you like back then?"

He stifled a small laugh. "Just that. A dork. My hair was cut short, not like this mop I have now, and I would spend crazy amounts of time either doing my homework, reading, or drawing. I was a bit of a loser. I wanted to be an art teacher."

"Really? You draw?"

"Why do you think I'm so keen on the fact that my girlfriend is an amazing artist?"

"Are you any good at it?"

"Not as good as you. But yeah, I would say I'm pretty good. You ever read Bridge to Terabithia?"

"Yeah, the main guy was an artist."

Jimmy nodded, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I was like that. I didn't like people seeing my artwork, I didn't want to be judged or told it was bad. I believed it was good, and I always told myself that my own opinion was the only opinion I needed."

"That's a good way to look at life, I guess." Hallie locked her ankle with Jimmy's and then stared down at their entwined feet. She didn't know anything about him. I mean, she knew him better than anyone in the 2nd Mass, but she knew nothing about his past. "What was your life like…before?" He made a noise like he was blowing more air out of his nose than usual. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"No. I do want to talk about it. Well…I was in seventh grade, my favorite class was English, not counting Art as a class, I had only three or four good friends. But you get your group of closies, and that's all you need. I have never had a girlfriend, never even had a real crush before. Not until you came along. I had a goldfish named Talia when I was 8, she lived a good long time. When she died, I cried for hours. I was always the 'token golden boy', the 'good boy', the 'why can't you be more like him' boy. I hated it. I wanted to just be me. I didn't want expectations, I didn't want to be compared to anyone, or for anyone to be compared to me. I lived a happy life, I had a good childhood, I was fine, but when I skipped school that day, that was me trying to show them that I didn't have to be good all the time and I didn't want to be."

There was a knock at the door. "What the hell?" Hallie got up and walked to the door.

"Don't open it!" Jimmy cried. "It could be a Harnessed kid!"

Hallie disregarded him and looked through the peep-hole. She couldn't believe what she saw on the other side of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Is this sweet? I hope it was. Now we have more insight on Jimmy's backstory which I COMPLETELY AND ENTIRELY made up. Meh. Well anyway, so the show starts again NEXT WEEK! IM SO EXCITED AND I JUST CANT HIDE IT! So both this story and Always(my Ben/OC fic) will go canon again! Since over the summer I go somewhere where there's no internet connection, uploads won't be every week. But anyway, next week there will be new chapters of both The Girl With the Glasses and Always, so stay tuned! Also next week you will find out who/what is at the door, if you can't figure it out. See ya next week everybody!**


	27. Tragedy

**A/N: HAI GUISE. So it's canon again! Woooooo! This chapter is REALLY confusing, so I'll explain down below! Read.**

* * *

Hallie couldn't go on. She thought everything was getting better, that things might be looking up. And now she just stood there, unable to find a word to say. "Hallie…" Lourdes took a step towards her.  
Hallie stepped back and looked around at the faces of the people around her. Without even thinking about it, she turned, opened the door, and ran through the building, aimlessly. She didn't have the slightest idea where she was going. She just ran and ran and ran, pushing through everyone she passed. Then she felt the crisp, night air on her skin and opened her eyes. She was outside. She sank down to her knees and sobbed. How could she let this happen? She felt a hand on her shoulder, but before she could see who it was, everything went black.

* * *

Hallie opened her eyes. She was in bed. Jimmy and Dylan were sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey." Jimmy said, gently stroking her hair. "You blacked out last night. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." She sat up. "I'm fine. Just…a little shaken up, I guess."  
"I was so worried, LeeLee! Don't make me worry like that." Dylan crossed his arms.  
Hallie laughed. "I'm sorry, Pickles." She ruffled her brother's hair and got out of bed.  
"You sure you can go back?" Jimmy said. "Anne said you didn't have to go in today if you didn't think you could handle it."  
"I'm fine, Jimmy." She put on her doctor's coat. "You can't save everybody. That's the first rule of being a doctor. Someone will always die on the operating table. It's just never happened to me before."  
"You sure?"  
"I'm positive. I'll be fine."

* * *

"Hallie!" Hallie's eyes opened to see Jimmy leaning over her, tears in his eyes, and panic on his face. "Oh thank God, you're alive! You've been out for two days straight."  
"Jimmy found you outside, and you passed out. You've been out cold since then." Anne said.  
Hallie stared at them. Out cold? For two days? "Hallie?" Jimmy waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Anne?"  
"Given the circumstance, this is pretty normal." she responded.  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
"I think so…"

* * *

Tom stood in front of everyone, and spoke. He spoke about how everything mattered, and how everyone who died over the past two years would always be remembered. In the midst of the crowd, Jimmy gently laced his fingers with Hallie's. She turned her head and looked at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting the tears fall down her freckled cheeks. Jimmy let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her head.

* * *

Jimmy handed Hallie a leaf and a Sharpie. "Everyone else is doing it. We might as well." He uncapped his pen and wrote on the leaf. "Look." He held it up to Hallie so she could read it. Ali Boland. Hallie refused to write anything, so he took the leaf and wrote on it for her. He hung the two leaves right next to each other on the same branch. Jimmy kissed his fingers and touched his sister's name. And then Hallie collapsed into his arms, sobs escaping from her throat. He picked her up, with one arm under her back and the other arm under her knees, so she was reclining in his arms. He carried her away from the crowd of people hanging their deceased loved ones' names on the tree. He sat down on a slab of broken concrete, hugging Hallie close. "You've been through so much…I don't know how much more of this you can take."  
She sat up. "Where's Dylan?" She looked around. "Oh, damn it. Pickles!" she called.  
"Hallie…"  
"I'm gonna go find him." She trotted off.  
Jimmy watched her in terror. "Oh no…" He looked over to see her leaf, hanging right next to his.

_Dylan Benson_

* * *

**A/N: So the second section was a dream. Yes, she was unable to save someone, but that someone was her brother. So she passes out and hallucinates that he's alive and that it was just a random person who died on the operating table. She wakes up near the end of episode 3, and Dylan has died, but she forgets. She's losing her memory slowly. Okay? Got it? Good. BAI!**


	28. Please Remember Me

**A/N: Okay, this bit is supposed to be somewhere during episode 4. Hallie fell asleep, and Jimmy called on Anne to diagnose her. Read.**

* * *

"What's wrong with her?"  
"It sounds to me like she's losing her memory slowly. You said she forgot that Dylan was dead?" Anne looked at Hallie, who was still asleep. Jimmy had called her. He was so worried about Hallie, he could hardly stand it.  
Jimmy nodded. "And when I mentioned Jeanne at some point last night, she asked me who Jeanne was." Hallie stirred and sat up.  
"What's going on? Where are we?"  
"We're at Charleston, Hallie." Jimmy said, kissing her forehead softly.  
"Charleston? South Carolina? How'd we get here?"  
"We've been here, Hallie."  
"No we haven't. We were at the school. JFK High. How'd we get from Massachusetts to South Carolina?"  
"Hallie…we've been out of the school for about a year now."  
"No we haven't. Hallie, Ben and I have been so worried about you-"  
"Ben? Who's Ben?"  
"Ben Mason, Hallie, don't you remember?" Tears welled in Jimmy's eyes.  
"Mason? As in Tom Mason? His other son? He's been Harnessed. There's no way to get those things off without the kid dying."  
"Hallie, please remember."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Jimmy, come with me." Anne took Jimmy outside their room. "Jimmy, she's losing her memory quickly. She already thinks it's before we got Ben back, or even discovered how to de-Harness without death. Jimmy…I hate to say it, but…it's only a matter of hours, or even minutes, until she forgets you." Jimmy choked. "It's all from shock, she should regain her memory eventually. But I don't know when, and there's no way to help her. I'm sorry. We can put her into therapy…but that's all we can do." Anne hugged the boy, who suddenly looked like a little boy again, crying his eyes out. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll do what I can do. But it's up to you right now. I'm sorry." She left.  
Jimmy walked back into the room. "Where'd this ring come from?" Hallie held up her ring. The ring Jimmy had given her when she promised she'd marry him. She had taken it off. "You been crying, pal?"  
"I gave you that. I gave you that ring. I took it from a jewelry store, and I gave it to you."  
Hallie looked down for a moment, and then back up. "Who are you?"  
Jimmy choked again and a mangled sob escaped his dry throat. "It's me, Hallie. It's Jimmy." He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'm your boyfriend. Please, please, please remember me."  
"Boyfriend? I'm only thirteen."  
"Hallie, you're fourteen, you're almost fifteen. Your birthday was seven months ago."  
"How did I get here? I was in the woods last I remember. Being attacked by an alien."  
"Hallie, that was right before I found you. Right before I brought you to the 2nd Mass. It's been two years since the aliens came. Don't you remember?"  
"You said your name is Jimmy?"  
"Yes, Hallie, it's me. Please. Remember? I brought you to the 2nd Mass, then a couple weeks later, we were sitting under the stars and I kissed you and then…" More tears poured from his eyes. "We were inseparable. I nearly died and I made you promise that if I died…you'd keep living. Without you, I would have died twice." He pulled up his shirt to reveal the scar on his abdomen. "My stitches came undone in the night and you fixed them. We came here and you found your brother and then we left and we stayed in a house for about a month. I would wake up from nightmares and you would stroke my hair and tell me that everything was going to be okay. One time, the last time I had the nightmares, you promised me that you wouldn't die on me if I didn't die on you. And I asked how I ever lived a day without you. And I still remember what you told me."  
"What did I tell you?"  
"You told me…" He choked. "You told me 'You never did. You just didn't know me yet."  
"I said that?"  
"Yes. Do you remember?"  
"Not at all."

* * *

**A/N: Basically, her memory is going to be stuck at right before he found her. Right before she got attacked. She forgot him. Forgot everything they had, all her feelings for him, everything. She doesn't remember anyone or anything in the 2nd Mass. Nothing. BAI**


End file.
